


untitled j2 corset comment!fic

by kalypsobean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Corsetry, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for riyku's prompt: Jared/Jensen. Breathplay/corset kink, in which Jensen loves it when Jared does his laces, because Jared's so goddamn strong and can get it really really tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled j2 corset comment!fic

Jensen remembers doing this by himself, back before. He'd thought he looked so pretty, and there'd been just enough pressure that he remembered to stand straight and his mouth went dry just at the thought of dressing up.

 

But that was then.

 

He didn't mean to be so careless, or maybe he did, but the first thing he remembers is the sound of Jared breathing in and never breathing out, at least, not for a very long time. It was like time stopped in Jared's guest bedroom and the world existed only as long as neither of them moved. Then everything shattered around and inside him and he just wanted to hide, to make it stop and pretend he'd closed the door all the way and Jared wasn't walking in, reaching for him.

"Jen, can I? Can I touch it, please?" And he couldn't even make his brain work to make his mouth form yes or no or _Jay I'm so sorry I didn't mean_.

But Jared's hands... he suddenly knew what it meant to feel small because Jared's hands fitted almost all the way around his waist, and they were warm and he could feel that almost like his skin was blistering beneath the satin.

Jared didn't ask and Jensen was still holding his breath when Jared's hands slid back to the laces and pulled. It was the loss of heat and then Jared's voice low in his ear, telling him to breathe out and wiggle, just a little and that he was doing so well.

And then it was tighter around him than he ever dared get on his own. Jared's breath (and he ignored the part where he could smell Cheetos, because it was either those or tequila and he didn't want Jared to be drunk for this, it had to be real) was heavy on his collarbone and he didn't think, just held his arms up and out while the laces tightened further until Jared's fingers barely fit between them and his skin and then Jared pulled them just a bit more.

"Gonna have to train you, Jen, you're so damn beautiful like this," and then he couldn't breathe because Jared's hands traced his waist and slid up his sides.

He's not sure how he got from there to having Jared's lips on his shoulder and being so light-headed that even his deepest breath couldn't stop the room from spinning, as if time had to catch up on the moments he'd stolen.

But being laced up and held against Jared, he felt safe. 

He didn't even notice he was hard until Jared reached down and jacked him while rubbing against his arse.

 

Now, he can appreciate everything; he gets through the day by thinking about the way Jared's eyes soften when he breathes out just before that first tug and the tightening around his waists, by practising taking shallow breaths and standing straight, and by ordering custom-made corsets and having them delivered to Jared's trailer.

 

He still won't admit to leaving the door ajar on purpose, even though it makes Jared threaten to press down on his throat the next time they dress him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://riyku.livejournal.com/44384.html?thread=1587296#t1587296 at the Let Your Kink Flag Fly meme.


End file.
